geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:JustKiani/Five Nights at GDWikiStuff's
Five Nights at GDWikiStuff's — новая игра из серии Five Nights at Freddy's, выпущенная Скоттом Коутоном 7 апреля 2019 года. Описание Данная игра является новшеством в франшизе FNaF, так как здесь врагами выступают не аниматроники, а нынешние и бывшие статусники Geometry Dash Wiki. Днём все участники GDWiki очень приветливые и спокойные люди. Но ночью это просто кошмарные звери. Почему Скотт выбрал именно их — неизвестно. Процесс игры Как и в обычных играх FNaF, вам нужно будет различными способами защищаться от врагов на протяжении 6 часов в игре, каждый из которых длится 1 минуту и 30 секунд реального времени. Вашим персонажем будет являться обычный участник, который недавно пришёл на вики. У вас на вооружении будет: * Фонарик — с помощью него вы сможете подсвечивать места около дверей и центральный коридор, а также некоторые камеры. * Маска Салата Гречанского — она защитит вас от врагов, когда они уже будут в офисе. Однако она действует не на всех. * Боты Discord'а — вспомогательные персонажи, которые могут хорошо подсобить в трудную минуту. Даются за прохождения ночей. Помимо этого вы имеете 15 камер, в помощью которых можно следить за передвижением врагов. Также имеется схема вентиляций. Всего в игре 17 ночей. Многие из них по-своему уникальны. Где-то мы можем встретим только статуников, а где лишь бывших. После прохождения основных ночей будут доступны кастомные, где можно настраивать появление и частоту появления самому. Также есть специальные кастомные ночи с определённым набором врагов. Помимо этого за прохождение ночей вы получаете монеты, которые можно тратить на покупку ботов. ---- thumb|справа|300пкс|Схема вентиляций thumb|слева|300пкс|Схема здания и камеры ---- Список персонажей Персонаж: Killhtf Появление: 10-14, 17 ночи Активность: Низкая Начало активности: 12pm Описание: Killhtf сидит в секретном офисе, занимаясь редактированием MediaWiki. Там нет камер. Изначально мы сможет его увидеть, когда он уже вышел оттуда, а именно на Cam5. Иногда он может находиться там долгое время. Далее он последует в западный холл. Именно там, на Cam2 и Cam3, мы должны светить на него фонариком. Если этого не сделать, он попадёт в офис даже с закрытыми дверями и вентиляциями. Ни открытие планшета, ни маска, ни фонарик вас не спасут. Появляется не более 2 раз на обычных ночах. ---- Персонаж: HiSwell Появление: 1-6, 8-11, 16-17 ночи Активность: Высокая Начало активности: 1am Описание: HiSwell находится в конце зала приветствий. Первый раз мы может увидеть его на Cam9. Постепенно он начинает передвигаться, приближаясь к нам. Изредка мы также может заметить его на Cam10, чаще только раз за ночь. Далее он короткое время находится около Cam1, а после этого вы видим его посреди центрального коридора. Чтобы его отпугнуть, нужно просто одеть маску. Проявляет активность 1 (реже 2) раз(-а) за час. ---- Персонаж: Serpent49 Появление: 3-6, 8-10, 12-17 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 1am Описание: Serpent49 находится в комнате редактирования, его можно увидеть на Cam8. На первом часу он не атакует, так как не выдвигается раньше PolterGeist'а. Однако как только пробивает 1am, на этой камере сразу начинаются помехи и он исчезает. Далее мы видим его на Cam6 в западном холле. Изредка его можно заметить и на Cam7, но он быстро оттуда исчезает и начинаются помехи. Последняя часть его пути лежит через левую вентиляцию. Когда Serpent49 залезет в неё, вы будете слышать шипение змеи. Через некоторое время он будет выглядывать из неё, смотря прямо на вас. Вам нужно будет просто закрыть вентиляцию. Обычно появляется 1-2 раза за 2 часа. ---- Персонаж: Blaffey Появление: 4-6, 8, 11-14, 17 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 2am Описание: Blaffey изначально не видно на камерах. Однако когда он начинает движение, его можно заметить на Cam12. Он вам улыбнётся. Далее он пройдёт через техотдел и вы сможете лицезреть его на Cam14, где он также продолжит улыбаться и даже помашет рукой. После этого, на Cam15, он будет смотреть на вас в упор. Когда вы услышите фразу "Do you want to talk with me?", незамедлительно закрывайте правую дверь. Однако Blaffey смышлёный. Поэтому после неудачи он отправится в обход. Сначала его можно увидеть в восточном холле, на Cam11. Затем есть очень маленький шанс успеть заметить его на Cam10, Cam7 и Cam6. Далее он некоторые время будет находится возле Cam5, улыбаясь вам. После чего он направится в западный холл, где на Cam4 и Cam2 помашем вам рукой. Когда вы услышите фразу "Are you here?", незамедлительно закрывайте левую дверь. Проявляет активность раз за час. ---- Персонаж: Realistik Появление: 2-4, 9-10, 12-17 ночи Активность: Высокая Начало активности: 12pm Описание: Realistik как обычно ошивается с NowNoNamer'ом в зале приветствий. Его можно заметить на Cam10. Однако вскоре он стремительно направляется в центральный холл, где находится Cam1. Через некоторое время он появляется перед вами. Вам нужно просто одеть маску и он уйдёт. Однако изредка Realistik может направиться в правую вентиляцию, причём передвигается по ней он быстро. Когда он будет выглядывать, вам нужно просто надеть маску, ибо закрыть вентиляцию не получится. Чаще появляется 2 раза за час. ---- Персонаж: Nonbasically Появление: 3-6, 8-11, 13-17 ночи Активность: Разная Начало активности: 12pm Описание: Nonbasically не будет лично появляться у вас в офисе. Однако иногда на любой камере (кроме Cam1, Cam2, Cam4 и Cam11) вы можете увидеть различные плакаты с эмоджи. Если быстро не переключиться на другую камеру, весь экран закроет одно из эмоджи и будет висеть на протяжении 5 секунд. Время появления абсолютно любое. ---- Персонаж: Сирвейл Появление: 3-6, 8-11, 13-17 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 1am Описание: Сирвейл находится в зале приветствий. Он очень дружелюбный шпиц, однако сильный шум его раздражает и он просыпается. Изначально его можно увидеть на Cam10. Если часто смотреть на эту камеру, можно увидеть, как он постепенно передвигается. Далее он направится либо в правую, либо в левую вентиляцию. Во втором случае мы с небольшой долей вероятности застанем его на Cam7 и Cam6. Когда Сирвейл будет находится в какой-либо вентиляции, вы услышите звуки лая и вскоре он будет выглядывать из неё. Чтобы его отпугнуть, нужно часто светить на него фонариком. Если одеть маску, он моментально нападёт. Проявляет активность раз за час. ---- Персонаж: Agmund Появление: 4-6, 9-10, 12-15, 17 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 2am Описание: Agmund находится в серверной. Вы можете наблюдать его на Cam3. Ваша задача заключается в том, что вы должны подсвечивать эту комнату. Если вы видите, что Agmund покинул её, у вас есть 3 секунды, чтобы закрыть левую дверь. если вы не успеете, то он будет стоять у вас в офисе. Когда вы поднимите планшет или оденете маску, он нападёт. Проявляет активность раз за час, реже в определённый час может вообще быть не активен. ---- Персонаж: PolterGeist Появление: 1-6, 8-10, 11-15, 17 ночи Активность: Высокая Начало активности: 12pm Описание: PolterGeist находится в комнате редактирования, спрашивая у Serpent49 советы по редактированию статей. Изначально его можно увидеть на Cam8. Далее он продвинется в западный холл, где мы сможем увидеть его на Cam7 и Cam6. Затем есть очень малая вероятность, что вы заметите его на Cam5. Вслед за этим он продвинется в западный коридор, где висят Cam4 и Cam2. Когда вы увидите его в правой двери, просто закройте её. Также PolterGeist иногда появляется в центральном коридоре, однако оттуда не атакует вас. Проявляет активность 1-2 раза за час. ---- Персонаж: Agent P Second Появление: 2-4, 9-10, 11-17 ночи Активность: Высокая Начало активности: 1am Описание: Agent P Second находится в зале привестсвий, около запасного коридора. Изначально не виден на камерах. Однако из-за его быстрого передвижения вы даже небольшой долей вероятности сможете застать его на Cam7 и Cam6, после чего он направится в левую вентиляцию. Если вы услышите шорохи, незамедлительно закройте её. После этого он вернётся на исходную позицию, откуда с небольшой вероятностью направится в правую вентиляцию, где вы сможететь увидеть его на Cam10. Проявляется активность 1-2 раза за час. ---- Персонаж: LightLucky Появление: 1-6, 8-17 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 12pm Описание: LightLucky находится в кабинете администратора, его видно на Cam12. Он не будет ходить к вам в офис. Однако он будет вам звонить, из-за чего энергия начнёт тратиться быстрее. Поэтому вы должны проверять эту камеру. Если в течение 7 секунд этого не сделаете, то у вас на 10 секунд отключится фонарик. ---- Персонаж: Octocube Появление: 2-4, 11-17 ночи Активность: Высокая Начало активности: 12pm Описание: Octocube находится в чате, там нету камер. Он мог спокойно сидеть сам хоть всю ночь, если бы не одно но. Когда вы закрываете двери и вентиляции, Octocube бесится от шума и начинается проявлять активность. Сначала он двинется в восточный холл, где вы можете увидеть его на Cam14, а после в регистрационную, где висит Cam15. Так только вы заметите его на камерах, на них начнут появляться помехи и он двинется дальше. Когда вы увидите его у двери, вам нужно одеть маску, ибо Octocube блокирует кнопки закрытия дверей и вентиляций. ---- Персонаж: Fagahes Появление: 4-5, 11-17 ночи Активность: Высокая Начало активности: 1am Описание: Fagahes находится в кабинете администратора, где постоянно спорит с LightLucky. Его можно видеть на Cam12. Когда он начнёт движение, он направится в восточный коридор, где с небольшой долей вероятности вы застанете его на Cam11. Далее он направится в правую вентиляцию. Передвигаться он будет очень быстро, поэтому вам нужно закрыть вентиляцию до того, как он будет из неё выглядывать. Если вы не успеете этого сделать, он просто будет смотреть на вас и рано или поздно нападёт, вы ничего не сможете сделать. ---- Персонаж: ГеоДашер Появление: 5-6, 12-15, 17 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 12pm Описание: Вы не можете видеть ГеоДашера на камерах. Однако на любой камере кроме чата может начаться показ мультика "Даша Путешественница". Вы должны будете его отключить. Если вы в течении 7 секунд этого не сделаете, ГеоДашер моментально нападёт. Мультик появляется 1 (реже 2) раз за час. ---- Персонаж: Danilcup428 Появление: 6, 8-9, 12-17 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 2am Описание: Danilcup428 находится посреди зала приветствий. Однако радиус видимости камер его не достигает. Как только пробьёт два часа ночи, он сразу двинется в правую вентиляцию. Когда вы услышите шорохи, незамедлительно закройте её. В противном случае экран потемнеет и Danilcup428 нападёт. Проявляет активность раз за час. ---- Персонаж: JustKiani Появление: 7-9, 12-16 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 1am Описание: JustKiani находится в личном кабинете, его можно видеть на Cam13. Выходит лишь тогда, когда со свои мест уйдут Realistik и NowNoNamer. На Cam10 вероятность того, что вы его заметите, мала. Однако его всё же можно увидеть на Cam1, где он будет смотреть прямо на вас. Через пару секунд после этого он будет стоять посреди центрального коридора, также глядя на вас. Чтобы он ушёл, вам нужно одеть маску и посветить на него фонариком. Чаще появляется раз за час, но иногда и реже. ---- Персонаж: NowNoNamer Появление: 6-9, 12-16 ночи Активность: Высокая Начало активности: 12pm Описание: NowNoNamer находится около личного кабинета JustKiani, где постоянно о чём-то базарит с Realistik'ом. Его можно увидеть на Cam10. Изначально он направится в центральный коридор, где висит Cam1. NowNoNamer будет говорить фразы "Give me money" или "Give money, please". Как только вы услышите эту фразу, сразу одевайте маску. То же само вам нужно будет сделать, если он захочет пролезть через правую вентиляцию. Проявляется активность 2 раза в час. ---- Персонаж: ИордаН Появление: 8-9, 12-15 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 1am Описание: ИордаН не виден на камерах. Вы можете распознать его приход по тику часов. Когда тик усиливается, вам нужно быстро закрыть дверь, причём сначала левую, а потом правую, и так по очерёдности. Тиканье происходит за за час. Если вы этого не сделаете, перестанут работать все кнопки и фонарик, тогда ИордаН нападёт из центрального коридора. ---- Персонаж: Птица-эрудит Появление: 6-9, 11-15 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 1am Описание: Птица-эрудит не виден на камерах. Однако в любой момент в офисе весь экран может загородить изображение Лучезарной Мику. Если в течении 3 секунд быстро не поднять и опустить планшет, Птица-эрудит нападёт. Изображение появляется раз за час. ---- Персонаж: 03RroR0 Появление: 4-9, 11-16 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 12pm Описание: 03RroR0 не может напасть на вас. Однако ни с того ни с него на всех камерах начинают появляться помехи, а затем синий экран смерти. Камеры будут в таком состоянии 5 секунд, после чего всё вернётся на свои места. Действует один раз за час. ---- Персонаж: Кот Агмунда Появление: 5-9, 12-16 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 12pm Описание: Кот Агмунда находится в западном холле, прямо около Cam7. При пробуждении он постепенно движется к Cam6, около который находится левая вентиляция. Кот Агмунда непосредственно двинется в неё. Когда вы заметите, что он выглядывает и смотрит на вас, оденьте маску. Если вы этого не сделаете, он зайдёт в офис и будет орать. Из-за дикого крика кнопки дверей и вентиляций перестанут работать на 10 секунд. Проявляет активность раз за час. ---- Персонаж: Marat1505 Появление: 5-9, 11-16 ночи Активность: Высокая Начало активности: 1am Описание: Marat1505 находится в комнате редактирования. Вы можете наблюдать его абсолютно на любой камере и в абсолютно любой комнате кроме секретного офиса. Он будет просто ходить и смотреть в камеры. Однако конечный его путь лежит через левую вентиляцию. Как только он будет смотреть на вас, незамедлительно закройте её. Появляется на протяжении всей ночи. ---- Персонаж: TrueScript Появление: 7-8, 12-16 ночи Активность: Низкая Начало активности: 12pm Описание: TrueScript'а нельзя увидеть на камерах. Однако он может появится совершенно в любом проходе или вентиляции. Он не реагирует ни на маску, ни на фонарик. Когда вы его увидите, незамедлительно поднимите и опустить планшет, тогда он пропадёт. Появляется 1-3 раза за ночь. ---- Персонаж: Nemerios Появление: 5-9, 11-15 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 1am Описание: Nemerios находится в комнате редактирования. Как только пробивает один час, он выходит из неё и начинает ходить по всему зданию. Если вы увидите его на камере, на экране появится иконка хранителя из Geometry Dash, которая будет блокировать доступ к камерам. Проявляет активность один раз за час. ---- Персонаж: Queney Появление: 6-9, 12-14 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 1am Описание: Queney сидит в чате. Когда он выходит, первым делом он направится к правой двери, где вы сможете его заметить на Cam14, но на Cam15 не успеете. Когда вы услышите топанье, быстро закройте дверь, но если он уже выглядывает из неё, вы труп. Если у вас получится, то он скорее всего направится в правую вентиляцию. На этом пути вы сможете заметить его на Cam11. С вентиляцией действия аналогичные. ---- Персонаж: TheDionis Появление: 6-9, 12-16 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 2am Описание: TheDionis сидит в чате. Однако после пробуждения он начинает быстро бегать по всему зданию. Из-за этого вы можете заметить его только на Cam11 и Cam4. Он появляется в левой и правой дверях. Когда он будет находится у одной из них, закройте противоположную. Если вы закроете ту, в которой он находится, TheDionis моментально нападёт с другой. Проявляет активность 1 (реже 2) раз(-а) за час. ---- Персонаж: SteepLoRD Появление: 7-9, 11-14 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 2am Описание: SteeLoRD находится в западном холле прямо около Cam7. Когда он пробуждается, он сразу направляется в центральный коридор, быстро пройдя мимо Cam6. Затем он появится около Cam1 и вскоре после этого будет стоять перед вами. Чтобы его отпугнуть, вам нужно одеть маску и подержать её секунд 5. Однако есть небольшая вероятность, что он после этого не уйдёт и вам снова нужно будет одеть маску. Проявляет активность раз за один час. ---- Персонаж: Сореникс Появление: 7-9, 11-16 ночи Активность: Средняя Начало активности: 1am Описание: Сореникс находится в восточном холле. Оттуда он прямиком направится к вам офис. Его приближение вы сможете распознать по временному отключению Cam14 и Cam15. Когда он появится у вас в офисе, быстро оденьте маску и через 3 секунды снимите её. После этого он отправится в техотдел, где висит Cam5. Через некоторое время он придёт к вам оттуда. Вы должны будете выполнить аналогичные действия. Проявляет активность раз за час (а иногда ещё реже). ---- Персонаж: AppleJuicetice Появление: 6-17 ночи Активность: Низкая Начало активности: 12pm Описание: AppleJuicetice может появится на вашем экране и издавать громкий звук на протяжении 10 секунд. Появляется 1-2 раза за ночь. ---- Пасхалки Помимо действующих врагов вы иногда сможете встретить также секретных. Некоторые из них ничего вам не сделают, а некоторые могут нанести и небольшой вред. * Батька Таттлтейл — иногда может появится у вас в офисе. Для его исчезновения нужно просто посветить на него фонариком. Если вы этого не сделаете, он нападёт на вас, но не убьёт, а просто вызовет потемнение в глазах. * Килобайт — изредка вы можете увидеть его около секретного офиса Killhtf'а на Cam5, когда Killhtf покинул его. Если вы будете долго на него смотреть, у вас просто вылетит игра. * King Henry V — когда Blaffey и Fagahes покинул кабинет администратора, на Cam12 иногда может появится картинка с изображением орла. Если долго на неё смотреть, камера будет издавать помехи в течение 10 секунд. * CreatorZ — когда Agmund покинет комнату, на Cam3 с небольшой вероятностью можно заметить надпись "MrBlat", "Creator02", "CreatorZ" или "Demon of Justice". * Cyclininic — при свечении в центральный коридор, изредка на пару секунд он может там появиться. * Тихий Океан — иногда на Cam11 можно увидеть картинку моря, которая с шансом 5% заставит камеру издавать помехи. Бонусы Бонус: Tatsumaki Получение: Покупка за 10C/Получение за прохождение ночей Действие: Возвращает выбранного врага на изначальное место. ---- Бонус: Dyno Получение: Покупка за 20C/Получение за прохождение ночей Действие: Восстанавливает 10% энергии. ---- Бонус: FredBoat Получение: Покупка за 30C/Получение за прохождение ночей Действие: Своей песней заставляет врагов стоять на месте 15 секунд. Не действует на бывших статусников. ---- Бонус: NotSoBot Получение: Покупка за 40C/Получение за прохождение ночей Действие: При его активации каждая дверь и каждая вентиляция по одному разу закроется в нужный момент. ---- Бонус: Zephyr Получение: Покупка за 50C/Получение за прохождение кастомных ночей Действие: Zephyr останавливает действие всех врагов, которые не могут напасть на вас самостоятельно. ---- Бонус: UltimateGDBot Получение: Покупка за 60C Действие: UltimateGDBot возвращает всех врагов на свои изначальные места. Не действует на Killhtf'а и Сореникса. ---- Список кастомных ночей: * Old Mans — Killhtf (5), NowNoNamer (10), Nemerios (10), Agmund (5), Blaffey (5), Сирвейл (10), Сореникс (5) * Kiani's Team — JustKiani (15), Serpent49 (10), NowNoNamer (10), Marat1505 (10), TheDionis (10) * Gods of Articles — HiSwell (10), Serpnet49 (10), JustKiani (10), Realistik (10), Blaffey (5), NowNoNamer (5), Agmund (5), TrueScript (1) * New Century — LightLucky (10), PolterGeist (10), Fagahes (10), Danilcup428 (5), Octocube (10), Nonbasically (10), Agent P Second (10) * What is RAP? — NowNoNamer (15), Realistik (15), TrueScript (5), Сирвейл (10), SteepLoRD (10) * Chat is my Life — Octocube (15), Fagahes (10), LightLucky (10), Agent P Second (15), Marat1505 (10), AppleJuicetice (15) * Former and Exhausted — все статусники (10) * What is Happening Now — все бывшие статусники (10) * All Characters 1 (1) * All Characters 2 (5) * All Characters 3 (10) * All Characters 4 (20) Категория:Записи в блоге